The Voice: Konoha
by xtvntx
Summary: "I'll give you a reason to sing again…"; "I'll be the reason you smile again…" A story about love at first sound… AU OOC warning (maybe?)
1. Prologue

"I'm not doing it."

"Sasuke, you have to." his manager sighed, running long lithe fingers through his premature silver hair. "You can't just…not do anything. Fans await a comeback, you refuse to record. You're getting tons of requests to star or cameo in dramas and movies, you refuse them too."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now, Kakashi."

"Okay, we'll talk about something else then." The masked manager continued. "Sakura called. If you want to break off your engagement then just do it. Stop leaving the poor girl hanging like that."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that either."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Well you don't have much of a choice anymore anyways. Orochimaru is planning on annulling your contract if this continues."

Now that was news. Sasuke was the favourite. Orochimaru was known for being a little on the slimy pedophile side, but for Sasuke he was more than a little bit creepy. The moment Sasuke walked into his office, Orochimaru was sold. To say the man had to be _very _irritated to threaten to cut his contract with the young Uchiha was an understatement. Sasuke's hiatus was drawing more media attention than when he was active — a man like Orochimaru needed his privacy to do all the different scandalous things he did to satisfy his vices.

"He already signed and informed the media you're doing it, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. "You can't just lock yourself up and wallow in grief forever."

"Hn." He didn't want to let the world in, and he didn't see a reason to get back out there in the world. He didn't have anyone left that really cared — he didn't believe so anyways. He didn't need anyone to care about him either. He was doing fine the way he was. "So what is it that I have to do exactly?"

"You've never watched The Voice?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Sasuke's stare told him he was right. "You'll be with three other stars, and you'll sit with your back facing the stage. With each audition, you'll listen to the contestant sing and at any point during the performance, you can hit the 'I Want You' button and in the end, the contestant decides whether he or she wants you as their coach for the contest — if more than one coach chooses them that is."

Oh yeah, it was _that_ show. The one that got his fiancée Sakura famous. He only ever watched the last half an hour of the season Sakura was on because she wanted him to. He frankly thought the other contestant was better. But Sakura had the _look_. He didn't understand why it was called _The Voice_ if the media ultimately decided who would win with their votes? Of course the viewers got to text vote, but the media clearly chose Sakura because of her appearance. She was by no means talent_less_ but Sasuke found the whole voting system terribly silly.

"Right. That show." Sasuke motioned to the door and opened it. "Now if you're done, I'd like to be left alone." Kakashi shook his head and exited the broody man's loft.

Falling onto his comfy sofa, he turned on the television only to be greeted by the one thing he hated more than anything. Paparazzi. Of course the news would be airing some sort of ridiculous gossip program when he decided to watch TV. The only reason he _didn't_ change the channel was because a familiar head of blonde hair popped up on screen. His head was down as he hid his face from the flashing cameras of those damn pests. What surprised him more was that there was a _woman_ with him, and she didn't appear to be the one his idiot best friend had described to him almost a year ago.

_You should see her, man! She's so cute and mousy — the total opposite of me, but opposites attract, right? For once it's not some crazy fan girl or undercover journalist. I wish you could meet her, Sasuke. You'd totally approve. She _cooks_ for me. SHE COOKS! I mean, I don't know much about her for now, but boy do I want to get to know her. She has soft looking black hair, and I swear it's blue if you look at it in some light — kinda like yours. Her eyes are out of this world! Like really, I thought she was blind or something, but if you look really close, her eyes are a _really_ light shade of purple or something. Sure she isn't rich or anything, but she's pretty perfect to me…I swear, love at first sight really does exist! _

Sasuke recalled everything Naruto told him about his secret girlfriend. At first he thought Naruto was more of an idiot than he usually was, but then as months progressed he seemed to really be happy with the girl. The girl who was hiding with him who wore sunglasses, had platinum blonde hair tied low clearly wasn't the idiot's secret girl — she was dressed too nicely to be her. Unless Naruto randomly broke up with whoever the mystery girl was, while the Uchiha had barricaded himself in his home, he doubted any of the rumours were true.

"_Rumours are confirmed! Lead guitarist slash singer Naruto Namikaze is dating heiress, Shion!_" The young Uchiha almost fell off of his sofa in disbelief.

"_Yeah, Shion and I have been together for about seven months now_." the sun kissed singer said sheepishly, when they aired a clip of his press conference.

"Seven months?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. If memory served him correct, he hadn't shut himself in until six months ago, and Naruto would have told him if he suddenly changed girlfriends.

"_Now we all know you guys have missed a certain dark haired bad boy, but cry no longer ladies and gents, Orochimaru of Manda Entertainment has confirmed Sasuke Uchiha's participation in this season of The Voice of Konoha!_" Sasuke groaned and kicked a cushion off his couch. "_Now, we know the young Uchiha is probably still shaken up about what happened to his broth—_" At that point, Sasuke didn't even want to listen anymore.

"Fucking shit heads have nothing better to do." Sasuke growled, stomping over to his wet bar to prepare himself a drink. He wasn't ready to talk about it. Half a year wasn't enough time, a year wouldn't be enough time, _ten_ years wouldn't be enough time. He would never be ready to talk about it.

Loud bashing at his door almost sent the whiskey glass in his left hand to the floor. Only one idiot would be that frantic. And boy did the idiot come at a bad time. He opened the door to see Naruto with a baseball cap and surgical mask secured on his face.

Letting himself in, Naruto slammed the door and raised his arms as if he was awaiting an embrace. "Why didn't you tell me that you're getting back into the field? Just when I thought it was time to give up on you!" Hadn't he already? Sasuke wondered. While Naruto was caught up in his confusing love life, he had let Sasuke drink his sorrows away alone, and left Sasuke to realize everyone is too immersed in themselves to truly care. Even Sakura stopped calling after the first two and a half weeks.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me that your girlfriend went blonde and totally isn't the girl you told me about approximately eleven and a half months ago?" Naruto fidgeted. "God Naruto, if you fucked up with mystery chick to be with Shi-whatever her name is, at least tell me you did it in a way that didn't make you out to be a total and utter jackass." Sasuke was perhaps unaware that he cared for Naruto more than he'd ever realize.

"I…" For once, the blonde was at a loss for words.

"Get out."

"Come on, man!" Naruto pleaded. "I just liked her so much, but Shion is so…I don't know, but—"

"You know exactly how I feel about what you did, now get out before the next _big news_ is of me kicking you out of my window on the thirtieth floor." Sasuke growled. "I don't know who your secret girlfriend was, but fucking hell, you should have made a decision you greedy bastard."

"You don't get it, Sasuke!"

"I get that you're a fucking scumbag and you should get out."

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto begged. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"Yeah, well _best friend_, get out." All Sasuke could see was his father in Naruto. He saw red as he recalled how much his mother cried, and let his father do as he pleased.

Naruto sighed. He knew Sasuke would be able to deduce his whole situation, and he knew how he'd react. But in the end, he felt like absolute shit because two people he really did care for so much, had seemed to abandon him.

'I deserve it…' he thought wearily.

Sasuke's chest heaved as he tried to calm himself. He didn't mean to be so harsh on Naruto, but his mother's weeping and sobbing was suffocating him. His thoughts were drowned by the nightmares he had to call memories.

_I love your father, and he loves me, Sasuke. _

_It's okay, baby. We'll always be number one to him. _

_He'll never leave us!_

_He'll be back…I know, so go to bed, honey. I'll stay up and wait for him._

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled, dropping to his knees. He covered his ears as if his mother was right there saying it to him. But he knew, that'd be impossible.

She'd have to be alive to be able to do that.

* * *

Tevin talks (like Ted talks only I'm cooler)

So…I don't know why I'm writing another story when I have so many others to update. But after watching The Voice of China, I decided I had to write a story inspired by that. I'm not how the American version of The Voice works, but I decided to just go by the rules of the Chinese version.

Konoha is a city in Japan in this story, and it's supposed to be super important or something like another Tokyo or some shit but yeah that's minor detail that I don't feel like really talking about.

I don't hate Naruto (nor do I own the franchise for disclaimer's sake), he's just the sucker who's taking the heat for now. Umm, I guess that's it. I'll try and keep Author's Notes short — or as short as I can since I tend to ramble as you can probably tell since I'm doing it now.


	2. Auditions

He already decided how he'd make his decisions. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't moved easily, and he doubted he'd be impressed by any of the contestants. Instead, he'd choose voices that would be regarded favourably by the media. The past months of filming and preparing for the actual show itself, was tiring, and he forgot how much he truly hated it. From what the producers had said, he'd have to sit through five weeks of 'blind auditions'.

The first week had already arrived, and after six months of barely ever leaving his loft, he was _still_ adapting to the amount of people who pretended like they cared.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed at the familiar voice. He had been seeing Sakura more often since he had begun filming for The Voice. It seemed like he didn't have much of a choice seeing as they were after all engaged. Why he hadn't broken off the engagement, he wasn't too sure. What he initially believed to possibly be fondness had quickly turned into distaste after the _incident _involving his brother. She was just another person who pretended to care. His mere existence as her fiancé served to boost her popularity — though his fangirls did begin harassing her, it was a price she decided to pay — and she probably only liked his appearance. She knew little to nothing about the Uchiha superstar.

"Aww look at that, your fiancée came to visit you." taunted the man Sasuke called the redheaded menace.

"Shut up, Sasori. You're getting old, you should settle down you old pervert." Sakura threw back at him in an attempt to defend Sasuke.

"She's fighting your battles now too?" Sasori laughed, as he stalked off to his respective chair on the panel of judges.

"You should go, Sakura." Sasuke dismissed, heading to his chair. Sasuke was seated in the middle right — in order from left to right, it would be Sasori Akasuna, Konan, Sasuke, and then Mei Terumi. The judges soon to be coaches consisted of Grammy winning artists which Sasuke was fairly impressed by. It was hectic because each show would be shot live. Sasuke had done a few leading roles in dramas, but never had he really done anything like The Voice.

The host of the show, Killer B, spoke in such a fast paced manner, Sasuke was surprised anyone understood anything that came out of the man's mouth. His rhymes annoyed him as well — did this man think of himself as the rapper Dr. Seuss or something?

The show, much to Sasuke's dismay, began with a grand performance by the four judges. Each of them performed a song by a different judge. Mei sang Sasori's _She Will Be Loved_ followed by Sasori who livened up the mood by singing Konan's _Funhouse_, then Konan sang Sasuke's award winning _Sexy Back _and to close it, Sasuke sang Mei's _Skyfall_. The opening was explosive to say the least, and the producers watched as the viewer ratings skyrocketed.

In no time, the chairs of the four celebrities spun around to face the audience, awaiting the first contestant. The music started, and it was a familiar song — to Sasuke, it was much too familiar.

_Save me, I'm falling through the sky, yeah. Into the water, I'm drowning in your eyes. So cool on the surface, the stars all aligned just perfect leading me here to you. So take me, let's get caught up in the night. Right?_

It was gutsy to do a judge's song — especially when you're the very first audition. It was interesting because it was a girl who was doing the song, and she changed it up a little.

_Why don't you tell me where to land? Yeah, yeah, baby I'm falling right into your hands_

_Yeah, yeah baby. Tell me you want that feeling, tell me you want emotion. Tell me our love is deeper, tell me it's like the ocean_

_Closer (come here) I'm moving to your cloud, yeah, yeah. Girl I can't wait for you to catch me, the best part is falling down. So cool on the surface, the stars all aligned just perfect, leading me here to you. Why don't you tell me where to land? Yeah, yeah, baby, I'm falling right into your hands Yeah, yeah baby._

While some of the judges grooved to the song, Sasuke judged the song harshly. It was his song after all. He could only compare it to the original done by himself. He admitted, the voice was unique, and he commended them for putting their own flare to it.

Mei and Konan smacked their buttons, and glancing over at his fellow judges, they stood and hollered at the girl singing. Soon to follow was Sasori who silently enjoyed it, bobbing his head, and finally he too pressed the button.

_Tell me you want that feeling, tell me you want emotion. Tell me our love is deeper, tell me it's like the ocean._

In the last moment, Sasuke hit the button, just in time to be able to choose the girl in question. There before him stood a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair, and sparkling light blue eyes.

"Wow!" Was all Mei said. The older woman smiled brightly at the young girl who looked rather excited, as if she had to contain herself from jumping after all four judges chose her. "Introduce yourself to us, please, sweetie."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm twenty three years old, and let me just say, I'm a _huge_ fan of all of you, and oh my god, I can't believe you guys all turned around, and I think I'm going to die of happiness, I'm a bit of a chatterbox, and okay I'll stop now." she said in one run on sentence.

"Ino, you took this relaxing, sensual song, and turned it into a more upbeat R&B rendition." Mei explained. "That isn't something easy, and knowing Uchiha over there, he was probably judging you thoroughly throughout the whole thing. The fact that he turned is proof enough that you did a fantastic job with it!"

"You know, if you join me, you can be part of the Sasori family." Sasori said smoothly. "We'll be a family where we'll grow and evolve together. All the while, might I add, crushing these losers." What was supposed to sound like an encouragement to join, sounded more like a lecherous invitation.

"You and your stupid family again!" Konan snapped at the redhead. "He goes on about the same shit every year for the past two years. You know _my _team won last season, right? You're with a guaranteed victor here!"

"I almost won that one, might I add!" Mei interrupted. "Words from the newbie?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke who sat back with his arms crossed, analyzing the pretty blonde carefully. "You didn't choose a very difficult song." He noted. It was silent, as they waited for him to continue. "It was rather the _way_ you sang it which Terumi over there explained. You have a unique quality to your voice. I think you could work on your range, but your vocals are strong, and it was gutsy of you to choose my song. Team _Uchiha_ could use a member like you."

"Alright than, Ino. You know. It's time for you to show. Whose training you want to undergo!"

_Stupid rhyming fool._ Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. How the burly man became so successful was beyond Sasuke.

"I'm pretty much like, in love with you, Sasuke." Ino confessed. "I can't believe I could really sing your song in front of you, and you even turned around for me…but I think I want to join Sasori's family!"

"YES!" Sasori got off his chair and hugged Ino who descended the stage to hug the other judges. "IN YOUR FACE, LOSERS."

Sasuke gave Ino a one armed hug as he knew Sakura would be on his case for even turning for a female. The woman really expected too much out of him.

By the end of the auditions, it finished with Sasuke only getting one disciple, a man named Kotetsu Hagane, while Sasori managed to get three girls — Ino, a single mother named Samui, and some girl named Sari. Mei got two, one of which who was a boy named Omoi, and the other a ginger girl named Moegi. Konan, like Sasuke only got one boy named Idate Morino.

The week after approached soon, and again, there wasn't much luck for Sasuke who got two contestants compared to the other three judges who got three each.

As the weeks went by, Sasuke became fed up as the contestants he particularly wanted on his team had gone to other judges — namely two girls, one named Temari, the other named Tenten, who went to Konan and Mei respectively.

The final week came around, and Sasuke only had five people on his team while Sasori had eight, Mei had seven, and Konan had eight as well. The Uchiha refused to believe he was picky. He also refused to jump out of his seats like the other judges who he found _over _expressed themselves. Despite acknowledging the fact that there had been some strong singers so far, none of them could have moved him so much that he'd show any real emotion.

The episode was drawing to a finish as Konan and Mei had already filled their slots while Sasori and Sasuke carefully chose for their final slot.

_Take a breath, I pull myself together. Just another step till I reach the door. You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you. I wish that I could tell you something, to take it all away. Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there're so many things that I want you to know. I won't give up till it's over. If it takes you forever I want you to know. _

_When I hear your voice, it's drowning in a whisper. It's just skin and bones, there's nothing left to take. And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better. If only I could find the answer, to help me understand. _

_Sometimes I wish I could save you, and there're so many things that I want you to know. I wont give up till it's over. If it takes you forever I want you to know. That if you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through. Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall. Oh you know I'll be there for you!_

This was the one! He had to be the best male contestant on the show so far, and Sasuke had to have him on his team! Both he and Sasori hit the button at the same time.

"Hey there, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm twenty five, and I came with my best friend Akamaru…my dog." the boy introduced, panting slightly and shifting his guitar onto his back.

"You know, if you join me, you can be part of the Sasori family. Akamaru too!" Sasori began, causing Konan to choke on her water. "Come on, man. I've been on this show, and if you've watched it, I've come so, _so_ close to winning. I think you'll take our team to victory!"

"Are you a fan of the band _Kyuubi_? 'Cause you know, Naruto Namikaze's my best friend." Well, his best friend that he wanted to hit with a bus, but that was besides the point.

"Uchiha, are you bribing him?" Mei laughed.

"I'm giving him incentive." Sasuke reasoned.

"Well, I have to say that yes I am a huge fan of _Kyuubi_, but I'm afraid I don't do bribes so I guess…" Kiba drew out. "I'm part of Sasori's family!"

This only left Sasuke who needed one more person on his team. He rejected the next four or so contestants by simply not turning around. None of them proved they would be worthy to be on his team.

He was just about ready to give up at this rate. He had pretty much stopped listening after a while because they all…bored him for lack of better words. None of them were as technically good as the members on his team. And when he turned around, some of them definitely fit the criteria appearance wise, but none fit the vocal standards he had set.

_What you said took roots within my heart, the deeper one's love. The more it hurts, memories toss about in my heart. Is everyone as stupid as I am? _

Sasuke straightened out. The singer caught his attention. There had been contestants doing Japanese, and English, but this was a first…this one did Chinese. He thanked Manda Entertainment for forcing him to take Chinese courses during his trainee years — the big three companies, Manda, Gama, and Katsu, did a lot of business in Korea and China.

_I'm afraid to ask if we were too cruel to each other. I can sense another person. I wait, wait for smiles to turn into tears when love falls apart. It becomes more real. Too many questions. So what if I know the answers? Actually tolerance isn't a gift, all it takes is loving the wrong person._

Sasuke hit the button. He didn't know what made him hit the button. Her technique wasn't technically there, but her voice…he…was…moved?

_Heartache is more true than happiness. Why is love so ironic? I've forgotten how many times I've been unable to stay strong when I see you. Loneliness is more true than embrace, love makes people lose all reason. Is it that I'm too selfish? I reject the possibility of lonelier days._

Watching her sing could have made his heartbreak in that moment. Tears freely fell from the girl's eyes as she left her heart out on stage for the audience. No one understood what she was saying except for the judges. Sasuke looked over and saw that Mei was crying, Konan covered her mouth as if it would help mask any emotion, and Sasori seemed to genuinely be listening rather than simply checking her out.

_I can't let go, but I can't see a future either. Could it be that this imperfection is what love is truly about?_

It was over? He didn't want it to be over. Sasuke was surprised at himself. The song…it reminded him of his mother. And watching her cry reminded him of his mother. Her vulnerability on stage reminded him of his mother, and…he felt pathetic as he stared with his mouth open.

"W-wow…" was all Mei said when the crowd had calmed down from their standing ovation. "I wish my slots weren't all filled." the older woman sniffled and dabbed her eyes so not to smudge her makeup.

"I agree…" Konan said behind her long sleeve. "Very, _very _fantastic job."

"I hate to sound like Uchiha, but you could work on your technique." Sasori said. "But, your voice, it moves us beyond that. I completely forgot about technique and all that crap. Listening to you, I just…I'm jealous of Uchiha right now."

"Th-thank you so much." the girl said into the mike. If she hadn't said it into the microphone, it would have only come out as a whisper.

"Were you singing about someone, dear?" Mei asked. "Your…everything…everything was on stage today."

"Y…" she couldn't finish her 'yes' without choking on it. "Y-yes."

"Oh right, let's let Sasuke speak." Konan said against her sleeve.

Sasuke opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried so desperately to say something about how he _felt_ but the words wouldn't come out. It had been so long since he last truly told anyone how he _felt_. Taking a deep breath, he managed to ask, "What's your name?"

Naruto was wrong, there wasn't a love at first sight, but Sasuke was sure there had to be a love at first sound.

"Oh, right." she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve. It appeared she didn't bother with makeup either. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I'm twenty one years old."

* * *

xoxogossipbiotch (lol no itz tevin):

OOOH Kill me, I'm so lame with the love at first sound thing LOL but really yeah that's it. I don't know where I'm going with this whole story. I kind of rushed through the auditions because I don't actually want to give you a chapter full of songs and responses and crap.

Speaking of songs, this chapter's songs included (in order of appearance):

**She Will Be Loved — Maroon 5  
Funhouse — P!nk  
Sexy Back — Justin Timberlake  
Skyfall — Adele  
Where to Land — Travis Garland feat. III  
Save You — Simple Plan  
Truth — Zhang Hui Mei (A-Mei)**

So you might be wondering why I chose a Chinese song. I will explain so in the next chapter. Plus, I love A-Mei who was one of the Voice of China judges, and the song Truth is awesome and stuff and the winner of the 2013 Voice of China won by singing it, and it's so niiiice. Anypoop yeah. Yes, I did use Save You in my other fic Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous (shameless advertising). Yes it is once again sung by Naruto because he's a babe. Anyways. That's it. omg why am I doing _another_ music one D:


	3. The Hyuga Curse

"Can I go, please? _Please_?" the younger girl pleaded. "They'll let me out, I'm sure of it."

"Hana, I don't even want to go…" Hanabi Hyuga stared ahead with a frown.

"You promised me! I want to see you on…" Hanabi paused. "Listen to you sing."

"I'm really not any good anyways." Hanabi's frown deepened. She hated it when her sister would undermine herself. "Don't look like that, you'll get frown lines at such an early age."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I'm not following." Hinata replied to her sister, continuing to peel the apple in her hand.

"I hate it when you put yourself down." Hinata sighed and put down the apple. "So stop. Please. For me? You worry me, Hina."

"You shouldn't be worried about anything but recovering." Hinata said, cutting the apple into eight pieces. "I'll go, but you stay here and listen through television. It's a critical point in your recovery right now."

Hanabi ate the apples with her shoulders slumped. "You better go now, I want you to practice and prepare for tomorrow. When I get better, I'm going to go kill that blonde idiot for hurting you, and I'm going to stand in the audience cheering for you!"

Hinata smiled at her sister and bade her farewell, holding in her tears. The news that her ex was with a new woman had hurt her. It didn't help that he had been seeing the other woman while they were together. She was pretty, and Hinata hated that. She hated that perhaps he left her because Shion was prettier than her.

It was a miracle that Hinata managed to snag _Kyuubi_'s frontman. She had never listened to _Kyuubi_ prior to meeting Naruto — rock wasn't really her thing — and she had to admit she was completely moved every time they'd just sit together in her little apartment and he'd play acoustics for her. Her vision was blurred by her own tears, and only honks from the cars behind her could snap her out of her bitter reverie.

She turned on the radio and sighed as more news of the Voice kicked her confidence. She had been keeping up to date with the other contestants, and it was terrifying how some contestants didn't even get one judge to turn despite their obvious talent which was commended by the judges themselves. The only reason she was even auditioning was because Hanabi asked — more like begged — her to. Of course she pulled the illness card on her when the crying and wailing didn't work. It amused Hinata whenever her sister would cry for something as she only did this when she really wanted it, and Hanabi was usually a stoic girl — Hinata knew better, but no one else did and it infinitely made her want to laugh when people cowered at the teen's scowl.

Taking out the bag of praying supplies, Hinata punched in the code to enter her parents' 'apartment', as Hanabi called it.

"Hey dad, mom." Hinata said shakily. She would never get used to these visits. "I brought some fresh fruit for you guys." She opened the glass door and replaced the apples with oranges, and lit the incense sticks. It costed her quite a bit to keep her father and mother in the little glass case but it was well worth it.

It had been three years since her father's passing, and thirteen years since her mother's passing. After the death of her mother, her father moved the family out of China and back to Japan where they were cut off from the rest of the family. Hiashi Hyuga, although traditional, loved his wife to the ends of the earth, and back again. He abandoned his family who had arranged a marriage for him, and stayed in China where he took care of his sick wife right into her death. Hinata blamed herself sometimes for Hanabi's state, mostly because she got lucky. Hinata had escaped a fate that had been bestowed upon her at birth — despite the Hyugas prestige in Japan's socio-economical circle, many were cursed with diseases of the brain and eyes. Her mother had LHON (Lerber's Hereditary Optic Neuropathy) and died of breast cancer, and her uncle — her father's twin brother — had died of a brain tumour. Hanabi had unfortunately inherited their mother's LHON only worse, LHON Plus, which along with the acute onset of visual loss, she has difficulties controlling her movement of muscles, tremors, and heartbeat.

It broke her heart watching her sister suffer, and despite Hanabi insisting that she was fine, it was clear she was trying to help her sister cope with the fact that Hanabi herself knew she didn't have much time left, or rather it was unknown how much time she had left. The cardiac dysrhythmia aspect of her LHON Plus made it impossible for any of them to tell whether or not her heart would suddenly just stop.

Hanabi, unlike the average female had been diagnosed earlier than the average person with LHON and the news had driven their father into depression. It reminded him of his wife, and how she died laying next to him in her hospital bed. It was her final request that the doctors pull the plug in Hiashi's embrace. Having to watch his youngest daughter go through the same crushed him. They struggled greatly with the hospital bills, and the Hyugas wouldn't help. He ended his life on the anniversary of his wife's death. Overdose on sleeping pills.

The sleeping pills were prescribed to Hinata who had acquired insomnia from working late shifts and overworking.

Hinata stopped taking the pills needless to say.

Scrolling through her contacts on her conventional little cellphone, Hinata looked for her boss's number.

"Hello, Mr. Inoue. Yes, this is Hinata. I was hoping to take the day off tomorrow." Hinata resisted the urge to sigh. She hated asking this slime ball for favours. She couldn't afford to not have this job, so she kept quiet about the mild sexual harassment he donned on her every chance he got.

"Of course, _Hinata_. I keep telling you to just call me Osamu." Bile rose in Hinata's throat. "Since you're such a good girl, you deserve a day off."

"Thank you, Osamu." His name left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

Tomorrow had better go well.

* * *

She felt like she could cry at that point. The nerves were destroying her as yet another person was rejected by the ever frightening Sasuke Uchiha. Truthfully she had hoped to be on Mei Terumi's team.

"_Who do you think you are, running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna…_" Hinata stopped herself. This wasn't right. It wasn't the right song, and it made her feel empty. She wanted to make this audition worth the anxiety it was giving her. Hanabi suggested she sing about her feelings regarding her breakup, but Jar of Hearts by Mei wasn't going to cut it.

Romance had always been something really important to Hinata. Despite the tragic end that her parents were dealt with, they had such a sweet love story. She thought she had that with Naruto — the ordinary girl who was found by the rockstar — but she was obviously wrong. Hinata never really had time for love, she dropped out of school to worked four jobs to pay bills, so she never got the proper high school experience in which she would find puppy love, first love, and all that jazz.

Where was the love anymore these days? Why did the media seem to promote promiscuity? Her mother always told her when she was a little girl that love was an ironic thing — sometimes those who love the most are hurt the most — but she should never give up on finding it.

That's it. Ironic love. The truth of love, Truth! It was sung by one of her mother's favourite artists. She asked the front desk if she could print something and got the sheet music.

* * *

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and i'm twenty one years old." Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Hyuga as in Byakugan Corps. Hyuga?" Hinata bit her lip.

"No relation." she muttered, glancing down in sadness.

"Welcome to the Voice, Hinata." Sasuke said, in a voice no one had ever heard. It was gentle and kind. It lacked his usual coldness, and it made Sakura's blood boil.

* * *

AYO GG.

I'm not a medical student or anything like that so don't kill me if I'm not super duper accurate. I did my research and I think I'm pretty accurate. I hope.

Songs yo

**Jar of Hearts — Christina Perri**

Sad tingz. This of course is a very Hinata centric chapter since I wanted to introduce her into the story. Next chapter I actually might write out Sakura's part in this whole thing reckon the chapter might not be very long, I don't know.

Well, mystery of why Hinata speaks Chinese is solved! Hanabi knows basic Chinese but not much since she was only three years old when their mother died. I figured I wanted to change things up with the neames. No more Hiromi Hikari Hitomi stuff. For those of you who are curious about Neji, he'll appear eventually. Do note that Neji and Hinata never met before because Hiashi escaped the Hyuga and married his wife (who currently remains nameless) so when Hinata was born, and when Neji was born, neither was even in the same country. On top of that they were cut off from each other.

Now to speak to my readers since I wanna interact with all of my homies out there in reviewer-land:

**Fher34** — Dark romanticist huh? Well you actually find you might get some. I've never been much of a fluff writer, I try for the sake of trying since I think fluffiness balances stuff out LOL. D'aww I didn't want to make Naruto a jerk (I did, but whutevz) but he can't _always_ be the good guy, amirite?

**Guest (Guest)** — Aw, you checked out my other stories? That's super cool of you LOL I'm so happy you liked it, and as for Naruto he will make an appearance in the _next_ chapter.

**jaja59** — Man, you went all out, didn't you? Thanks for that though, I'm glad you're really getting into it! Hey, you don't have to be a fan of the Voice and stuff to like this story! The competition and show aren't even that big in the story. Well they are important but the romance itself isn't solely revolved around the show and competition, it's about their pasts and how they help each other cope with their losses and whatnot!

**Icy'Pearl** — I'll try harder to update! But thanks for reviewing so quickly! I just wanted to respond because well, you rushed to review!

Alright I'll answer whatever you guys want to ask, and yeah! That's it!

See y'all next time


	4. Well Deserved

He almost cried. Almost. He hadn't meant to make her feel that way, and his main priority right then and there was to escape without being seen by her. It was painfully obvious to him that she was singing about him, and it actually hurt him to see her crying. How was he supposed to know his ex-girlfriend would audition for the show his best friend would be judging for? The poor girl couldn't even speak without choking on her sobs. Heartbreak was no laughing matter, and he understood that — he had been through it with Sasuke's current fiancé.

The ever beautiful Sakura Haruno didn't deserve his best friend. She was a lying manipulative bitch, and he _fucking_ hated her. Naruto ground his teeth at the thought of the pink haired pop singer. But then maybe he got what he deserved for what he had done to Hinata only a few years after his breakup with Sakura. Come to think of it, he had done to Hinata exactly what Sakura had done to him. He never let Sasuke know that. He didn't need the man in any more scandals — especially not one of him hitting a woman. Naruto knew that although Sasuke was mad at him now for his infidelity, he would forgive him with time.

Something was off about him though. Sasuke never spoke with such kindness in his voice to anyone. There were the occasions where he spoke in such a way to Naruto, but that was only for days like Naruto's mother's death anniversary. A ball of doom developed in the pit of his stomach at the thought that maybe his best friend had miraculously fallen for Hinata. He knew Sasuke better than maybe Sasuke knew himself, and the only other time he spoke like that to a woman was on the day of Itachi's wedding to his wife-to-be — Itachi's very _pregnant_ wife-to-be. It had been obvious to both Itachi and Naruto that Sasuke was in love with Chika Koizumi. The woman was five years his senior, and was his brother's wife, but Sasuke's feelings never wavered. Sasuke's first love was short lived after the accident that happened not so long ago — the same accident that put Sasuke on a seemingly indefinite hiatus.

Shion leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "That was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she was great." Naruto said, masking his uneasiness. Shion had no idea Hinata was his ex. If she had known he was seeing her at the same time as her, he would have been left with neither pale eyed female. Only Sasuke knew about his relationship with Hinata though Sasuke had never personally met Hinata.

Naruto wasn't jealous. No, he was ecstatic that his best friend was getting out there again. Sasuke could finally break off the silly engagement with Sakura, and move on from Chika. The only reason Sasuke was with Sakura was because she was the only woman brave enough to truly try and pursue the Uchiha. The woman was completely insane as Naruto tried so desperately to warn him, but Sasuke was clearly just filling the gap in his heart that was left when Itachi married Chika. Naruto Namikaze was one hundred percent behind Sasuke on this one. He was not jealous whatsoever that Sasuke would get to eat all of Hinata's delicious lunches, or that he would get to see her smiling face on the days he decided to stay over at her place, or that Sasuke would get to kiss her cute face, or that Sasuke would get to hear her tell him how much she loves him. Jealous? Him? No, he was…

"Babe, you okay?" Naruto looked at Shion who gazed at him with worry.

Right, he was the one who chose to travel down this path. It was his fault, he wasn't allowed to feel anything but guilty for hurting the innocent, sweet, caring, adorable, and "Perfect." he muttered.

"Ready to go? I thought you wanted to see Sasuke before we left." Shion said, lacing her fingers with his.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll visit him later or something."

Sakura however wasn't feeling so nice. Stomping down from her seat to her fiancé, she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him from the conversation he was having with Sasori.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she hissed.

"What do you want, Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned.

"I _want_ to know what your relationship is with that blind girl."

"She isn't blind."

"I don't care."

"We don't have a relationship. We just met." Sakura wasn't buying it. "What do you want me to say? You want the truth, and yet here you are waiting for me to lie to you."

"Let me remind you that you have a fiancée, hear that Sasuke Uchiha? You can't just talk to girls with that tone when you don't even speak to _me_ with that tone." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?" Sakura crossed her arms and nodded. "Okay, then let me remind _you_, Sakura Haruno, that I am not your property. I don't take orders from anybody, especially not you. I can speak to whomever, however I want. If you want to get married to me _ever_, stay out of my business."

With that said, Sasuke turned around and went to talk to Hinata who was giving Mei a hug — she was apparently a huge fan of her.

It took her _six months_ to get him to notice her. Wasn't it usually supposed to be the man to court the woman? Well clearly not to Sasuke. She primped and pampered herself so that she could stay beautiful for him. In last year's top fifty sexiest Asian women, she was number eleven. She was top of her class, and graduated college before she became a full fledged super star. She worked hard to get where she was. She got whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. The only thing she had to truly work for after fame was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't even all that great of a guy. Sure he bought her gifts, and took her out on dates, but the guy was devoid of any sentimental emotion for anyone but Naruto, Itachi, and Itachi's wife and child. Why couldn't _she_ be one of those people? What made Hinata stinking Hyuga so fucking special that she got Sasuke's sweet side?

At the mention of Naruto, she watched as he left the auditorium with that heiress he was currently dating. So maybe her relationshit with Sasuke was karma for cheating on Naruto, then immediately moving on with his best friend. How was it at all her fault that the entire Japanese male population wanted to get at her? So maybe she had been caught in a compromising position with a guy once by Naruto, but he was an idiot for clinging to her after it. It was his fault for not knocking first and entering her home as if it was his own — well they were living together at the time but technicalities shmechnicalities — only to find her in another compromising position between two men. It was his fault for being sexually unsatisfying anyways.

Sakura glared at Hinata intensely as if her staring would blow the girl's head up into a million pieces. Striding over to where Sasuke and Hinata were, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I'm sorry, hubby." she mumbled against his shoulder. "Oh, I didn't even see you there sweetie. You're Hinana right?"

"Hinata…" the meek girl corrected quietly.

"Right. Anyways, hubby, are we still up for dinner tonight?" Sasuke's eye twitched, and Hinata resisted the urge to laugh at his hilarious expression. "I was thinking of Italian tonight."

Did she really just call him hubby and try to play it off as if it was acceptable? "We never made dinner plans. I was going to go to dinner with all the teams and mentors."

"Oh, I'd be glad to join you guys!"

"No one invited you." Sasori chided in.

"Shut up, Sasori. No one asked you." Sakura snapped.

"You still aren't invited." Sakura glared at him as he walked away.

"Oh hubby are we going in the same car tonight? Do I need to change?" she asked Sasuke, batting her long eyelashes.

"Sasori said you aren't invited, Billboard Brow." Sakura tensed at the familiar voice of her ex-best friend. "Hey _bestie_ how've you been?"

"Pig." Sakura greeted.

Ino ignored her and turned to Hinata. "Oh my flipping gee. Hinata right? I'm Ino, and can I just say you were fan-fucking-tastic a-fucking-mazing and just mind fucking blowing. I was _crying_. I just went to the bathroom to fix my makeup because girl, you messed my insides up with all those feels."

Hinata was taken aback by the long winded compliment. "Um, th-thank you."

"No prob. You're coming to dinner right? We should totally sit together. See ya!"

"She's so annoying." Sakura sneered.

"I think she's nice." Hinata said.

"Well you know what, _sweetie pie_? No one cares what you think." Hinata shrank into herself at Sakura's jeers. "Do not cut me off, ever. Don't think you're ahead of anyone just because you had _one_ good performance, got ti newbie? Let me tell you, when it comes down to it, you're going to need looks and talent. You've got _some _talent, and you're rather plain looking, so good luck getting through this competition. Don't embarrass my hubby."

"That's it." Sasuke shoved Sakura off of him. "I am _not_ your hubby. Stop calling me that. Just because _you_ got by this competition relying on your appearance doesn't mean this is all about looks. Shut your face for two seconds would you? I finally leave my loft and I get bombarded by paparazzi and your annoying ass. I'm done. The engagement is done. Don't come to dinner."

"Sasuke, you have got to be kidding me." Sakura said disbelievingly. "You can't just end it like that!"

"You're right, I can't." Before Sakura could even feel the slightest bit relieved, Sasuke pulled out his phone. "Kakashi? Yeah. Tell the press that I've called off my engagement with Sakura. Why? You want the truth or some bullshit to maintain my _image_…okay whatever, I'll let you handle it then."

Sasuke turned to the astonished pinkette. "_Now_ I've ended it properly."

"This is _your_ fault." Sakura yelled at Hinata, drawing the attention of everyone left in the auditorium. "What have _you _done to deserve special treatment?"

Hinata was confused. She didn't do anything at all. Why was she in the middle of the couple's problems? "I didn't do anything though…"

"I know you didn't do anything which is why you don't deserve all the fucking praise you get!" She raised her hand to hit Hinata only to get her hand grabbed by a large warm hand.

"Hey, I don't know what's going on here but you shouldn't fling your bony fists at random girls who haven't done a thing to you, lady."

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura growled.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and who the hell are you? I don't remember seeing you at the auditions — it's hard to miss pink hair." he said, letting go of her hand.

"You don't know _me_?" Sakura was shocked. Did this guy live under a rock or something? "_Freak the Freak Out_, _Leave it All to Shine_, nothing?"

"If you're a musician, I'm sorry but I don't listen to pop and all that stuff." he said awkwardly. "More of an underground type. Hate to sound like a hipster but I liked Kyuubi before they were mainstream. Back to my point, I think you should leave."

"You can't order me around!" Sakura yelled, raising her hand again.

"See, there you go again, flailing those scrawny arms of yours." Kiba mumbled.

"I'm sorry about whatever I did to you, Sakura but I really must go now, I'm late." Hinata said with a bow. "See you later, Kiba, Sasuke."

"Tell your agent that the engagement is off. See you around." Sasuke walked away in Hinata's direction.

* * *

"Start dammit…" Hinata groaned. She hit her head against her steering wheel and sighed.

_Knock Knock_

Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke's handsome face staring at her through the glass. Rolling down the window, she braced herself for embarrassment. From what she knew of Sasuke Uchiha, he was a ruthless man. He was probably there to ridicule the death trap she called a car, or ridicule her for looking stupid.

"Need a ride?" Hinata winced. Wait, what?

"P-pardon?" Sasuke chuckled lightly at her expression.

"Did you need a ride home to get changed? I could drop you off." Sasuke offered.

"Well if you could just drop me off at the Konoha Central Hospital, that would be great. I'll just bus around from there." she said, flustered that the gorgeous singer would go out of his way to drive her.

Sasuke just nodded and lead Hinata to his black Audi R8. He opened the door for her, causing a blush to form on her pale cheeks.

"So why are you going to the hospital? If you don't mind my asking?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm visiting someone." It was strange that he would ask something so personal. It's as if he was trying to get to know her better, not that she minded. He just broke his engagement. How was he not at all fazed? "I'm sorry about your engagement."

"I've been meaning to end it anyways." Sasuke explained. "She's pretty annoying."

Hinata didn't say anything. She couldn't disagree with him — she just met Sakura and the singer didn't exactly leave a good impression on her. Still, he was rather harsh to her.

At the hospital, Sasuke drove to the front and got out to open the door for Hinata — he was surprising himself, he wasn't exactly the gallant type. "The weather's pretty gross, I could just wait for you and drive you around. I don't mind. I'd rathe not go back to my place anyways. Kakashi's probably there waiting to rip my throat out."

"It's alright really, it might take a while."

"Would you mind if I went up with you then?" Hinata's eyes widened. "Unless this is really personal." Sasuke quickly added.

"No, well if you want to come you could. My sister is a huge fan of yours." Ah so it was her sister. She probably broke her leg walking down the shopping mall escalator or something.

"Hn. Wait here, I'll go park."

* * *

Nurses slapped each other at the sight of the Uchiha. They were clearly fan girls.

"Quite popular aren't you?" Hinata giggled.

"Are you not a fan?" Sasuke asked, quirking his brow.

"You have a nice voice." Hinata noted. "I don't know, I'm not a huge fan I guess but I enjoy some of your music." she said truthfully.

They went down the hall to the only open door. Hinata knocked on the door and entered.

"Hina, is that you?" asked the girl on the bed. Sasuke noted she looked a lot like Hinata only younger. She slid off the bed and held onto the table next to her. Her eyes were strikingly pale like Hinata's, but her hair was a thick dark chocolate curtain that kept falling in her face. "Dammit, I need to get this shit cut."

"Hanabi, sit down!" Hinata rushed to her sister while Sasuke stayed just outside the door observing the two. Hanabi, Sasuke noted, was quite tall unlike Hinata who seemed minuscule compared to just about everyone. He was surprised that Hanabi hadn't noticed him yet.

"You did so great today! I hope that idiot heard your song and bawled!" Hanabi cackled. "I can't believe you're on Sasuke Uchiha's team!"

"Thanks, Hana." Hinata said softly. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Really?" Hanabi beamed.

Hinata motioned for Sasuke to come in. "Don't get too excited alright?"

"Hina, I'm fine!" She looked fine to Sasuke. Hinata on the other hand was always a little _too_ careful with her sister. "Gimme gimme!"

"Hana, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha." Hanabi's jaw dropped.

"Uh, hi Hanabi." Sasuke said.

"Can I…touch you?" What…? "Please? Please?"

"Sure…" he held out his hand for her but she stayed still. Hinata took her hand and lead it to Sasuke's. It hit Sasuke when the girl felt for his shoulder to his face to gently touch the sharp angles of his face, and softness of his skin, that she was blind. He loosened up and let her feel up his face as silent tears fell from her sightless eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hanabi sniffled. "This is the best surprise you could ever possibly give me!"

Hinata smiled, as did Sasuke. To Hinata's surprise. She thought he was a relatively emotionless rock. "Sasuke Uchiha is smiling at me!" Hanabi squealed, tracing his lips. Her childish mirth hurt him as it reminded him of his nephew, Yuuta.

"Alright, Hana, that's enough." Hinata laughed.

"Sing a song for me, please!"

"Hanabi Hyuga, that's quite enough!" Hinata scolded.

"No, it's quite alright, Hinata." Sasuke said with the soft voice he had used with her after her performance. "Ahem."

Hanabi sat cross legged on her bed eagerly awaiting a song from her favourite musician.

_I don't want nobody else. Without you, there's no one left, and you're like Jordans on Saturday, I gotta have you and I cannot wait now. Hey! Little shawty, say you care for me, you know I care for you, you know that I'll be true, you know that I won't lie, you know that I would try, to be your everything, yeah. 'Cause if I got you, I don't need money, I don't need cars, girl, you're my all. And…_

_Oh! I'm into you, and girl, no one else would do. 'Cause with every kiss and every hug, you make me fall in love. And now I know I can't be the only one, I bet there heart's all over the world tonight, with the love of their life who feels what I feel when I'm..._

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you._

Hanabi clapped happily clasping her hands over her mouth as tears fell once more from her eyes. "I got serenaded by Sasuke Uchiha!" she sobbed into her hands. "This is by far the best day of my life." she concluded, falling against her bed, sprawled out and content.

"Well, we best be heading out now, Hinata." Sasuke said.

"It was an honour to meet you, Sasuke!" Hanabi said exasperatedly.

"Same to you, Hanabi." Hanabi smiled in the direction which she thought he was according to his voice.

"See you tomorrow, Hana." Hinata hugged her sister. Hanabi held her arms out waiting. Hinata looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at Hinata. Hinata shrugged and smiled a smile that stopped Sasuke's heart. He went over and hugged Hanabi gently almost as if he would shatter her if he hugged her too hard, she on the other hand held onto him as tight as she could. "Alright, alright, time to go!"

"Bye guys! Close the door, please!" They left and closed the door, peering through the window, they watched as Hanabi screamed into her pillow and thrashed in happiness. Hinata muffled her laughter with her hands and walked away with Sasuke following behind her.

* * *

YoooOoOoOOooooOOOOOO

D'aww, the fluff doe! Sasuke is a weak man for the woman he loves! Amirite or amirite?

Not much to say other than I told you I would keep the Sakura bit short. I just need to introduce her as a character in this story. Again, as I stress in my other stories. Yes, she is super bitch but super bitch doesn't mean she sucks at life. A good antagonist has to be sneaky and clever. She wouldn't be a very exciting shit disturber if she wasn't good at it.

OH HANABI BBG I LOVE YOU! I was all emotional writing this 'cause I could only imagine Hanabi as this little blind girl even if she's technically sixteen already! I broke my own heart, cry cry.

Songs in this chapterrrrrrr:

**Freak the Freak Out — Victoria Justice**

**Leave it All to Shine / Leave it All to Me — Victoria Justice**

**With You — Chris Brown**

Not a huge fan of Victoria Justice tbh. Not gonna lie. But she's really pretty doe. Like _really_ pretty. I want to be her. Physically. Anyways, yeah.

Onto TEVIN TALKS TO THE REVIEWERS:

**XpurplegurlX** — Aw thanks girl! Glad to see you commenting/reviewing! Hope this satisfied you haha

**in your dreams (Guest)** — I don't write in first person perspective if that's what you meant by Sakura's point of view. I have to have an antagonist even if she isn't a huge part, I'm all about the dramatics after all! LOL well I hope I didn't over Sakura-ify you this chapter!

**Fher34** — Welcome back! Yes he is dense but he knows Sasuke like the back of his hand! Well, in this story he does haha! Yeeeah gotta have that angst! I'm primarily a tragedy/angst/sad-or-whatever writer 'cause well I'm not funny tbh. Sadness overwhelms my pathetic being. ANYPOOP. Yeah well Sasuke (and Kiba) to the rescue right?

**narutofreak23** — My friend sings it all day long and I was like YOOO IMA USE JAR OF HEARTS! Did I update soon enough for you? Hahah

See you next chapter kids, I'm off to finish my shit. School is busting my ass to pieces ttyl homies.

EXOEXO :D (brownie points for those of you who saw what I did there)


End file.
